SpongeBob's Epic Adventure! Part 2.1
This is gonna be awsome! Message from Mr. Lols100 In a little bit, there's gonna be a Mugen battle! Transcript SpongeBob's Epic Adventure! Part 2.1 On the last part... SpongeBob was going on an adventure to kill around the world. But then, Pearl came in & he told SpongeBob that if he kills 4 people, she will give him a golden spatula, a fancy snail bed for Gary & 2 large plushies of Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy. SpongeBob excepted the challenge. The first fight was Ganon from Zelda CD-I, who was at the junk yard, with a random fish imprisoned. They then defeated him, thanks to Patrick (who just ate him), & the random fish was free! Then, they were stranded on the junk yard. How will they get to the next world? That question can be answered in SpongeBob's Epic Adventure! Part 2.1 Back at the Krusty Krab... Mr. Krabs: *remembering what SpongeBob said* SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, if you don't hear me in a month, send Pearl to help us. Mr. Krabs: *launches Pearl* Pearl! Go help SpongeBob! Pearl: Okay, da- *Lands on top of the Chum Bucket*. I don't think I'll be going anywhere daddy- *BOOM* Mr. Krabs: HOLY MOTHER OF NEPTUNE!!!! Meanwhile... SpongeBob: Hey, Sandy! Is the rocket ready yet? Sandy: It's not ready yet. I just need some nautifications & then this rocket will be ready! SpongeBob: I'll test it out for you! Sandy: It's not ready yet! SpongeBob: Sandy, will you be a dear & FIRE THE ROCKET! Sandy: Alrighty then! SpongeBob was then launched to the next world. SpongeBob: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Second Fight: Black Shadow. Black Shadow: Get ready to die Captain Falcon! Captain Falcon: I'll have to disagree with you Black Shadow! I'll have to bring out my trusty Falcon Punch! Black Shadow: Not That! Captain Falcon: Falcon Punch! SpongeBob (in the rocket): NO! *BOOM* SpongeBob: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Black Shadow, Defeated! (by Captain Falcon) Third Fight: Dr. Robotnik. SpongeBob landed at a strange factory. SpongeBob: The second guy is dead already? Which means... I have 2 more people to kill. Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: How did you guys came here? Squidward: Sandy had a teleporting device. SpongeBob: Okay... Well... Let's go kill that guy who is in the factory. SpongeBob, Sandy & Squidward used Patrick to bust open the doors to get inside. SpongeBob: We're here! SpongeBob walked around the factory a bit looking for the next victom. SpongeBob:... Where is everybody? ???: *Japanese language* SpongeBob: *GASP*! Let the battle begin! Patrick: SpongeBob! Where are you?! Watch the video to continue -------> Patrick: I found you SpongeBob! Sandy: Howdy, SpongeBob! Squidward: *SIGH* Whatever. SpongeBob: I'll see you guys later! I gotta look for the real victom here! Dr. Robotnik: You three just defeated my member of my SSSSS Squad! SpongeBob just battled a member of the SSSSS Squad. & now Dr. Robotnik thinks that it was Patrick, Sandy & Squidward who did this to her (A.K.A. Yukari Yakumo). What will happen next? Find next time on SpongeBob's Epic Adventure! Part 2.2 THE END Category:Episodes